Far From Home
by banryuu
Summary: *Finished!* Does Distance really make the heart grow fonder? Or just colder. Longing to return to the life she left Hitomi misses Van but will her returning to earth cause more problems then just lonelyness?
1. Not my Home

Okay so this may just be a bad idea since I have Hidden Meanings still in the works, as well as an InuYasha fic called Covered in your blood. I hope I'm not taking anyone's idea this is an old idea I had and never wrote more then a chapter or two. A lot of the fan fictions you read are either set a few years after as continuations or AUs. So I though about how she must have felt coming home. Then I skip along. I hope you like it. (I am also hoping it will give me inspiration to finish my old ones… having found my writer's block to become permanent.) Also warning I haven't watched the anime in a few years to say the lest. This is all from memory so if something is off please let me know.

Standard Disclaimer;

This mine. 'Pokes the computer screen' This 'Waving DVD's' Not mine! This Bandi's I no own rights… POOP!

Far From Home

Chapter One

**W**as it a dream or was it reality. Either way she will never forget. That's what she told herself as she gazed up at the stars. Searching for the planet she knows in her heart is beyond sight, past the dark side of the moon. Hitomi may be back on earth but that just puts her farther from her true home.

That phrase that people tend to say came to her mind. Home is where your heart is. It must be true. This feels so wrong, foreign, and alien. As soon as her toes touched the asphalt of the high school track her chest began to ache as though her heart had become a jigsaw puzzle missing too many pieces to be recognizable. That forlorn feeling only expanded as she arrived at the house she grew up in. No, she corrected herself, the house she knew as a child.

The door felt solid under her fingers. She closed her eyes stroking the grain of the wood. Her senses reeling with memories of the Fanelian castle, the coarseness of the sturdy walls, crisp pollution free air, lush green of the countryside, bright stars and clear skies. Mahogany eyes, more crimson then brown, liquid and deep enough to drown in, and never find the surface.

Then it was gone her hand grasped the cool air clinging to the sweet memory so quickly interrupted. "Hitomi?"

Her eyes fluttered open at the young distant voice. _I know this voice, this boy so long ago._ "Ma…mo..ru? Mamoru! Little brother?"

He threw his arms around her waist clinging to her as if his life depended on it. "Mama! Papa! Hitomi is home!" He squeezed all the remaining air from her lungs.

_Is there a stampede? _Hitomi thought as her parents came into view. Before she knew it she was enveloped in so many arms of sobbing people.

**T**hat was almost a year ago. Now that her family knew she was safe she couldn't help but feel that she didn't need to be here any longer. When she first found herself on gaia all she wanted was to go home. To leave this strange place she didn't belong, but that faded over time. Her feeling of being misplaced now grew by the day. "Van… I miss you." She said gingerly cupping the feather he gave her in her hands. The edges lost their sheen dulling from the consent contact. She nearly had an aneurysm the day she came home from school to find that her mother had thrown it away, complaining that "**Bird feathers carry thousands of pests and diseases!"**.

"I know Hitomi. One day with out you is hard enough." His voice was faint and floated on the breeze, yet you could still hear him sigh to himself.

"I'm worried about you Van. With all the reconstruction going on are you getting enough rest? Are you eating well?"

He chuckled softly "You're beginning to sound like Merle."

"I am not!" She whined very much like the neko.

"Everyday she asks when you plan to come back." His voice held a hint of hope.

"Van…" She hesitated "You know I want nothing more… but I don't think I can."

"You've told me your powers have grown." He pouted sounding very much like a disappointed child.

"Yea… If I think hard about something I know the answer, almost like I've always known. These conversations have become easier, they no longer tire me. I can also make things change if I concentrate really hard, like flowers to grow or holes to mend, but that leaves me with a head ache. I've tried to come home." She blushed "To come back to you, but I never get anywhere." She had said a little too much, which made her feel better that she hadn't mastered talking to Van and seeing him at the same time. If he could see her right now he would surely think she had replaced her face with a huge tomato.

"Merle isn't the only one impatient for your return." He cleared his throat hard enough he might have been dislodging a rather large frog. "I could… um… come and get you… again." He stuttered whispering the end.

"Oh Van. Your to busy. I couldn't ask you to that…" She trailed off. Deep down she knew it was selfish but a part of her hoped he would anyway. Unfortunately that meant waking up Escaflowne and that was the last thing they wished to do. "I'll just keep trying. If I end up on top of a mountain or something…"

"I'll fly to the peak to get you myself." He proudly stated determined as ever to see her again, the sooner the better. "Hitomi… I love you."

"I love you to Van. Forever."

"Only till forever?"

She giggled at him "I surely hope we don't have to wait that long to be together. Good night Van."

"Sweet dreams."

Then he was gone. The lingering presence faded quickly as the line was cut, leaving Hitomi with a small sad smile on her face. The wind picked up forcing a shiver down her spine as she remained sitting on the roof looking past the silver moon. She wasn't quite ready to go in and leave the hope that she had every night she sat on the rough shingles. That she would once again be swept away in a warm beam of light, and into even warmer arms.

To Be Continued…

A/N

So what do you think so far. Not to exciting. I hope you like it. I'll try to post soon but my life is pretty hectic right now… whose isn't? Read and Review or I'll let my sister's dog pee on you… the carpet would like the change of pace.

banryuu (a.k.a thundersenshi17)


	2. See Me Home

Well I'm back. I hope you liked that beginning, short as it was. Big hug to Macky my one reviewer… Macky is a regular responder to Hidden Meanings. I'm surprised you'd even look at a story of mine knowing my track record with updates. Thank you thank you thank you!

Discailmer;

'Dancing around like a monkey and singing'

Flingin poo at the Zoo. Flingin poo at the Zoo.

Nothin better you can do but FLING POO at the Zoo.

Flingin poo at the Zoo. Flingin poo at the Zoo.

Tell me I'm wrong and I'll show you a guy Flingin poo at the zoo!

'Stops Looks at you' WHAT? My ukulele teacher is a mad scientist funny and insane. He got the idea for that song (a lot longer) from the monkeys with the British accent in Madagascar. If you want to here some great songs here is the web site for his new CD "Sail Away" Some of his song might show up in here from time to time. But sadly I don't own them, nor do I own Escaflowne. I'll tell you what is mine though…

Far From Home

Chapter Two

**S**ing me your song of songs night and day  
Show me the garden where dream children play

Honey brown hair swayed in the imagined breeze created by Hitomi's head bobbing to the tune. The fork tapped in beat farther mutilating the already unrecognizable lunch. Her eyes stay closed as she sung lightly.

See me home, see me home  
See me, mama, see me home  
In wonder I live in wonder I roam  
See me, mama, see me home

She pictured talks around a camp fire. The flickering light dancing across his calm and thought filled face, casting a golden sheen to his already tan smooth skin.

Tuck me so cozy just where your love flows  
Free me forever and hold me so close

He always protected her, rescued her. The smile of relief that he wore the time he stopped the Geckos from getting away with her, warmed her still. His wild hair dripping fat drops into his face, yet he still beamed.

See me home, see me home  
See me, mama, see me home  
In wonder I live in wonder I roam  
See me, mama, see me home

Van, he was waiting for her. The look he would wear when se saw her again would it be shock at her hair, which now fell below her ears framing her face. Or at how she had filled out in the past year loosing some of her walking-stick features. Would he smile warmly and hug her or blush and stutter.

Ride up the river to where it began  
Through earth and sky, woman and man

She could almost feel the soft fluttering brush of snowy feathers cascading around her. _My Angel_. She thought. His gloved hand outstretched towards her as he flew down to save her time after time. _My Hero._ She sighed.

See me home, see me home  
See me, mama, see me home  
In wonder I live in wonder I roam  
See me, mama, see me home

**"E**arth to Hitomi! Come in Hitomi!" The slightly abrasive voice of her long time friend interrupted her reflection. Yukari pulled the little buds from her friend's ears.

"Hey!" Her eyes snapped open. "I don't stop you from listening to your music."

"One, I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes." She said holding up her fingers in a count down. "Two, any guy that calls himself '**_Doctor Sparkles'_** and dresses like the mad hatter should only be that thoroughly enjoyed by people smoking something quite illegal. If you are why aren't you sharing?" The red-head teased.

"Yukari!" Hitomi smiled at her friends antics despite herself. She wondered what would happen if a certain pink haired neko girl ever met her human counterpart. They'd either kill each other or the more likely event, kill her. "What is your important news. Can't it wait till I'm done eating?"

Yukari stood up grabbed Hitomi's tray of mashed mush and swiftly deposited it in the closest trash can. "You're finished now." She sat back down triumphantly.

"You won't be grinning when you are replaced." Hitomi Mock glared at the girl across the table, sadly out of strangling reach. "Spill you deranged Barbie."

Ignoring the snide remark on her plastic smile she cheerfully replied. "My father just got a promotion."

Hitomi's face fell. "Please don't fallow that with 'and we are moving to Singapore'."

"No silly I'd be crying if that was the news. We are getting a pool though." Her smile seemed almost forced.

"That is a huge relief." The brunette slumped back into her chair.

"Don't be relieved yet." Yukari's voice lost all its cheer. "You're not going to like why he got the promotion." She said pulling a disk out of the front pocket of her backpack. "Let's go to the computer lab it should be empty about now." She got up and began walking not bothering to see if Hitomi was fallowing.

**N**o questions were answered as the pair traveled silently through the deserted halls. They sat at one of the computers farthest from the door. With a deft motion and regret on her face as she popped the disk into the computers main drive.

"What did your dad get his boss cheating or something?"

Yukari shook her head sadly. "If only it where that simple."

The Bandai logo came on the screen with a face from Stonehenge. A fast paced intro began to play with a short haired girl wearing a school uniform and standing watching the stars. Words came up on the back drop of consolations.

"The Vision of Escaflowne." Hitomi read out trying to figure out what was happening.

The picture zoomed in as the words faded out focusing on not just some girls face, but her own.

Hitomi stood up abruptly knocking over her chair. She watched horrified as in a sweep of color the picture became a boy with unruly black hair standing on a cliff looking out onto the ocean with seagulls flying around him.

**Van.** By now Hitomi was shaking uncontrollably.

Then a knight stood in a field his face in shadow, the wind blowing his long blond hair in waves. Back to Hitomi the girl wearing her uniform with her face and her life. Switching to Van the wind blowing leaves past and flapping his trademark red shirt. Flower petals past Allen. The shots getting ever closer into close ups swapping from one man she care for to the other. Once again to her, her pendent glowing in her cupped hands. Bright pink light exploded from the stone enveloping her and replacing her with Varie, Van's mother flying up to the sky with wings of light.

Van his face so close she could read the stubborn determination as he unsheathed his crested sword in a swirl of feathers. Allen and his saber pink petals flying about.

Hitomi in front of stars, Millerna in a wind swept field, Merle gazing out a window waiting. Eyes so red that blood pales in comparison, ushered in the appearance of Dilandau. He faded away to the floating fortress in the rain, Folken's face showed no emotion as to his apparition.

Escaflowne stood as regal as ever, cape in the wind, sword drawn. Steel clashing as he fought the Scherazade in the twilit of a setting sun.

Hitomi turned the monitor off she couldn't take it anymore. She spun on her friend. "How!"

Yukari looked meekly anywhere other then the hurt face of a friend she felt closer to then a sister. "After you returned you gave me your diary to read. To help me believe, so I wouldn't think you were making it up like your dad…" She trailed off.

"You lost it under your bed somewhere. Please tell me you didn't-"

"How can you think I'd betray you like that?" She stood up to face Hitomi hurt evident on her face. "Dad he took it. I just found out but it was too late. He works for Bandia. He gave it to them saying it was his idea for a show." Yukari looked close to tears. "He didn't even have the guts to change your name. I'm sorry Hitomi I really am."

Hitomi dropped down into a chair with an exhausted 'thunk'. "Nothing you can do." She felt tired like she just aged one hundred years. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow night at 8… She put her hand on her friend's slumped shoulders. "I always believed you. Now thousands of other people will too." She tried to joke.

Shrugging Yukari's hand off, she stood and went for the door. "I need some time to think. Tell the teacher I got sick." With out turning she added. "Please don't fallow me."

That was three days ago. She wouldn't leave her room let alone go to school. Yukari's calls all went unanswered. How could Mr.Uchida do this to her? He must have thought it was made up, but to steal a teenager's diary and air it for the whole world to see. That is extortion or something! It had to be illegal! She hadn't talked to Van. What would she say? The mystic moon knows about you but thinks you're a joke. Yea that would go over well. She could see the fight of the century now. She should have never come back. Her father thinks she was kidnapped for all the good it would do to tell him the truth. Her family is at war with Yukari's right now to sue for rights.

Mamoru came bursting through her bed room door with out knocking, thoroughly interrupting her seething rage. "Sis you have to see this!" He said flinging her curtains aside to let the bright light of the moon spill into the darkness.

"Its just a full moon what is so amazing?" She sighed getting up from her rumpled bed.

"The full moon was last week. Look at the size of the asteroid just past the moon!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Okay let me see this amazing find." Hitomi stepped up to the window. Instantly her smile fell from her face. "That's no asteroid. That's Gaea."

To Be Continued…

Ta Da! One day after the story is created it has two chapters! Yay for me! Now that that is done I should be getting back to work… (I wrote this the day after the story came up. BUT wouldn't let me post! Also I have a second reveiwer and I thank you so very very very much! Please bear with me my life is one big technical difficulty after the other!)

What do you think? I know some of my spelling ismost likelyoff but oh well, and alot of the chapter was me trying to remember the opening. The song in the beginning... can you guess, it was from my teacher. The song was '_See Me Home' _Copyright 2006 Kevin Patrick Baiko. Doctor Sparkles KPB (vocals + tenor ukulele + penny whistle + rainstick). I thought it worked rather will with Hitomi's current emotions.

Please Read and Review of I'll sic Doctor Sparkles and his imaginary friends on you.


	3. So very Alone

Wow I got 5 more reviews then I expected! In total I got… 5. Okay I'm thinking of doing some interactive fun-ness. The fist 3 people that review this chapter will have short cameos in the next Chapter. How's that sound? All you have to do is be one of the first three to tell me a brief description of how you would like to be seen (what you look like and a bit of your personality so I can place you.).

Disclamer; I do not own Escaflowne! But what I do own is that I can make Bandai look like jerks out of jealousy.

Far From Home

Chapter 3

**T**he sickening lurch of fear that comes with the realization that the joy you felt a moment before has tricked you not to see the big picture. Correction, the big apocalyptic picture. There it was, exactly what she spent every night of the past year wishing to see. The velvet night illuminated by the second moon, enchanting and mystic nestled between the inky canvas of the sky and the stark silver moon.

"Gaea?" Mamoru chirped "That's not what they are calling it on the news."

"News?" Hitomi choked out a small squeak before sprinting out of her room. She clattered down the stairs clumsily, hurdled over the banister with ease, landing gracefully next to her father on the sofa.

"Hitomi what is the rush? You're not usually this exited about the news. Is something wrong?" He looked worried but then again he though she was going a bit nutty anyways.

"Mamoru said that 'asteroid' is on the T.V did I miss the segment?" She tried to act as if it was interesting and nothing else. If he suspected she would use it to make him believe _"that nonsense about another world"_ He'd turn the program off rather then give her room to argue.

"You just missed it dear."

"Well, it might come up in discussion at school. May I…" She trailed off holding out her hand for the remote.

"Alright I'll be in the other room when you're done." He gave her a side long glance before shrugging it off and proceeding into the kitchen to speak with her mother. Knowing her luck it would be about banister vaulting and broken limbs/furniture.

Hitomi pressed the back arrow on the remote stating "God I love TiVo." She watched the images speed backwards. The anchor's mouth flapped open and close like a hooked fish. "There!" She pressed play absorbing Earth's take on their not so new neighbor.

The fish man spoke with such enthusiasm you would think he was telling the world 'he' was having a baby. "Astronomers announced today the discovery of the largest object sighted in our solar system since Pluto was named the ninth planet in 1930. You don't even need a telescope to see it. It appeared faint at first and became more and more solid as the day progressed. The mysterious object is so close to us that the Moon is exactly centered between us and it.

Why no one has seen this before? It is almost bright enough that any person could look out their window and gaze find it just past the dark side of the moon. At first believed to be and asteroid or object traveling past. Scientists now seem to believe that it has a fixed orbit around the earth. And has been named with the current temporary name '2003UB314', though it is traditional the person to first spot it chouses the name astronomers saw fist to rescue it from forever being called 'Brittney Spears is a Hoe' as the child that discovered it chose fit to call the latest scientific anomaly."

Hitomi was disgusted. '_Are all the other people on this planet idiots?_' She thought venomously. Her finger poised on the power button froze at the information the fish man was now spewing.

" In light of the resent sightings of '2003UB314', the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency has moved up the launch of the Hayabusa and re directed the flight pattern from an asteroid named 'Itokawa' 180 million miles from Earth, to '2003UB314' in our own backyard. NASA is also bidding to send their crew; it will be a race to earth's newest moon."

She was in shock. Her mind raced in circles screaming "Oh crap! Oh crap! They will find Gaea habitable. Then people will start trying to change and 'modernize' it destroying the balance of things. Oh crap! People are going to think they own Gaea and destroy it because they've already killed this planet. Oh crap! What if the villagers get scared and kills an astronaut, it would be war! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap. Calm down Hitomi. Breathe in breathe out. Relax and think, what is it that I can do to stop this mess. I know what I can do! NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! Now that's not true, I can tell Van he'll know what to do. He is better with crisis then I am. Van always keeps his cool even in battle… well there was that one time, when he killed all the Dragon Slayers and got consumed by death. Or the time he blood bonded with Escaflowne and nearly died. Okay so maybe Van gets carried away and is not the best person to ask advice from, but he is all I have."

Hitomi hopped of the couch and sprinted up the stairs, around the corner and into her room. She shut the door behind her, retrieved Van's feather from the pouch that once held her tarot cards. Sliding the window open she climbed nimbly out and onto the roof. With graceful ease Hitomi scaled to the top of the highest eve with the familiarity of daily habit. She plopped down, her eyes unaccustomed to seeing Gaea where it was hidden before.

"Van, can you here me?" She reached out not with her hands but with her mind. With little effort the link would connect and their conversation would be no different then a two way radio, but not this time. All Hitomi received back was static, white noise both distant and incoherent where Van's voice should have been. "Van?" She tried again with no more luck then before.

Then the thought hit her. "What if something happened over there as a result of the chaos here? Was Van even alright?" Tears burned her eyes yet she refused to shed them. "All I wanted was to go home. Now I may end up destroying the only place I belong, and the only person that matters." A single hot salty tear escaped the prison of her lashes, sliding down her cheek to splatter on the worn and tired feather in her hand.

A bright light exploded out of the feather like blue fire. It shot into the sky like a comet streaking towards the stars. The pillar hit Gaea hard, but just as quickly as it started it was gone leaving Hitomi momentary blind.

"What did I do to make you cry this time?"

She froze, eyes wide trying to figure out how it had happened.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already. Or is it that you are fixing to run off with that Amano fellow." He teased playfully.

"Oh Van!" Hitomi spun around to face the king of Fanelia and her one true love. She threw her arms around his neck borrowing her face into his shoulder. Tears of joy overpowering the ones of sorrow and frustration were wept soaking his red shirt.

"I missed you Hitomi." He held her close breathing in the sent of her hair. "I'm very happy to see you, but there is one question that comes to mind."

"Yes?" She said raising her face to look up at him. In the year away from him Van must have hit a growth spurt putting him nearly half a foot taller then her. He was still and toned as ever but had broadened to look less lanky and more like the man he will become.

They both blushed realizing the feel of their chests pressed together, her soft firm one against his muscular one. "Where are we?" He managed to get out past his embarrassment among other things.

No sooner had Hitomi opened her mouth they were answered by some one else. "Sis Mom sent me out with your jacket. She says you're gonna catch cold." Mamoru stated bounding onto the roof. He stopped mid-step to look over Van, grinning. "I guess you plenty warm, ne Hitomi?" He went back to the window before they could respond. "Mom Hitomi doesn't need her jacket she's up here with a BOY!" He called inside.

The couple separated blushing. "Van, meet Mamoru my little brother the pest."

To Be Continued…

Sorry about the news segment. The information was taken from several sites that I forgot to write down. The original name for Gaea was going to be making fun of Shoji something or other the original writer. Okay you know what I want you to do now… well after hunting down Shoji.

Read and review or I'll send my rabid fan girl 13 year old posse after you!


	4. In Your Arms Again

Welcome welcome. Yay for slow work days! I haven't watched Escaflowne in years, so I may be a little off… then again I can still visualize the show to a T. Well I finally caved and ordered the set. I couldn't pass up $30 instead of $60… not to mention that when I was originally buying Escaflowne they only had the VHS and each one was $30 I bought 4 before they went out of print. That's $120 for tapes, some one broke my cousins #1 so being the nice person I am I gave them my #1 for free. Lets just say this DVD box set was along time coming.

Disclamer; I. DON'T. OWN. ESCAFLOWNE. AND. NITHER. DO YOU! SO HA!

Far From Home

Chapter 4

**E**ver had that deer in the headlights feeling? How about when you realize it's a Semi truck, coming strait at you going 120miles per hour. Yea, that's about what Hitomi felt like at the thought of her parents finding Van. _Unfortunately he's too big to hide in the closet_ she thought. "Time to face the music." She mumbled under her breath, all the while thinking up fun tortures to try out on Mamoru.

Van raised his left eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I mean, time to meet my parents. That is… if you want to." She stumbled over the words. "Because is you don't you can fly away, and I'll just tell them Mamoru has a sugar high again."

"No. I won't abandon you that easily."

She blushed.

"That and I've got no where else to go." Van said looking out upon the roof tops of most possibly strangest place he had ever been, _but then again I did fall for a pretty strange girl_.

"Well I guess we should go inside then." Hitomi led the way back to her open window. "This is your last chance to escape." She teased back at him climbing in the window and the awaiting interrogation.

"I lost the chance to escape from you long ago." He grinned at her as he swung himself gracefully through the frame and into her bedroom.

"HEY!" She tossed one of her sneakers at him, before getting prepared for the worst. "Give me your sword."

"Why?" He stared at her outstretched hands questionably.

"It will make them nervous." She stated "Jeez you trust me with your heart but not with your sword." She pouted

"Women. Love is never enough for you is it?" He sighed, undoing the belt that held his sheath and handing over a piece of himself.

"Since when did you grow a since of humor?" Hitomi slid the famous sword under her bed and out of sight. "Anyways its safe here you'll get it back later. Its just people here haven't carried sword quite some time." She stood back up and turned to Van trying to comb his hair out of his eyes, the second she stopped the unruly locks fell back into place.

As if on cue pounding steps announced the arrival of Hitomi's father. "What is going on here?" He glared at the unexpected guest.

"Dad I-"

"Hello Sir. I'd like to introduce myself. I am Van Slanzar de Fanel and I am in love with your daughter."

"How come I haven't met you before? What the hell were you doing on my roof?"

"I do apologize. Hitomi and I have been in… as you would say a long distance relationship for the majority of this past year. My trip here was quite unexpected, I wanted to surprise her."

A smiling woman in her early forties stepped in-between the two men. "Well dear next time you want to surprise her please use the front door." She began to steer the bewildered man back down the stairs. "Why don't we all go down to the living room and get to know each other." She winked at Hitomi.

"My mother is amazing." She whispered to Van.

**O**nce everyone was seated and Mrs. Kanzaki had forced a slice of pound cake topped with peaches in front or each of them the tension lessoned. That was until Mamoru got tired of his Gameboy and decided to join the party. "I saw you two playing suck face!" He grinned plopping down between the shocked and blushing couple.

"Is that true?" the older man's glare was once again focused on the young king.

"Dad! Mamoru is making that up!" It was hard to tell if Hitomi's face was so bright from the blush on her cheeks or the outraged in her eyes.

Mr. Kanzaki ignored his squabbling children. "Is that true?" He asked Van again.

"Sir I have played no such game with your daughter."

Hitomi's jaw dropped. It was true, but when had Van gotten better at diplomacy, this was a far cry from his normal tactics. On second thought that was a good thing… her father was still alive and nothing was broken. Hopefully, soon she couldn't say the same for the little twerp now eating her cake.

"You have **never** kissed her?" He pried.

"No Sir." Van cleared his throat trying unsuccessfully to calm his spreading race car red blush. "I have more respect for Hitomi then that." Their eyes met. "It's not proper and I would never want to rush anything so important."

"Well you can never be to sure about kids these days. Its good Hitomi found a nice old fashioned boy like you." He stood up stretching. "It is late, Mamoru go brush your teeth and head up to bed."

"But dad!"

"No whining, just go. Van you are welcomed to stay the night unless you have other plans."

"Th-thank you Sir."

Hitomi's mother began taking the dishes into the kitchen "Why don't you go up to bed dear you have an early morning after all. Hitomi help me with these. Oh and Van dear I'll bring you some blankets."

With one last look back at Van; Hitomi was bustled into the kitchen, leaving him alone on the sofa.

He rested his face in his hands with a sigh. It had most defiantly been a long day. He didn't even take notice when Hitomi's mother came back into the room.

She set the blankets next to him and whispered in his ear. "So you must be that nice young king that protected my baby girl when she was on Gaea. No wonder you stole her heart. Thank you."

Van looked up into her smiling face with shock. "You knew about that?"

"Dear, I'm a mom I know everything about my children. Doesn't your mother tell you that?"

"Mom, Van's parents died when he was young." Hitomi spoke softly from the doorway. "His brother passed away last year."

"Oh my, I am so sorry."

"It is alright Mrs. Kanzaki." Van gave her a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No it is not." She stated forcefully. "And I'll have none of that Mrs. Kanzaki nonsense! Call me mom." She said sweeping him into a warm hug.

"Yes ma'am"

She gave him a shape look.

"M-mom." He corrected rolling the unfamiliar word across his tongue.

"Good night Van dear." She said tossling his hair and then proceeding up the stairs.

Hitomi sat down next to him laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"What have I done?"

"You put up with my crazy family." She inhaled his sent, sweet and crisp like a fall breeze. "Mostly, because you're back by my side."

"I've never left you." He whispered his voice low and smooth as he caressed her cheek. "I never will."

To Be Continued…

What do you think? Van's matured. I hope it still sounds like him. HE has been governing a country for a year so he knows how to handle her father I guess. Mamoru is basically… okay exactly like my little step brother (other then Russian as his first language.). What else can you say about 10 year old boys? They love you if they aren't around you all the time, but if they are they know every one of your buttons. I wanted to watch the DVDs again before writing this chapter to make sure I got them right… oh well.

I hoped you enjoyed it! Now Review or I'll send Sasha/Alex (said little pest) after you. He is a cute little con-artist too. You'll walk away broke.

Oh I've only gotten one response from reviewers that want to be immortalized in this story. I'll give you all one last chance. 2 more people. tear-drowned-angel will most definitely be in the next chapter look out for her!


	5. Next to You

Did you know I have a pillar of light in my wallet? Of course its possible… isn't it? Well if it's not going to Gaea where is all my money? What are you saying, I spent it? Darn Otakon! Curse you concert! Never again will I shop with my sister and foot the bill! Grrr animovies online you evil fiend with your low prices and large selection, Grrrr!

I hate being broke. You know I would still be broke if I Owned Escaflowne cuz all my money would be going into making a sequel. Do you see a sequel? Then I don't own Escaflowne! That counts as a Disclaimer right?

Far From Home

Chapter 5

**L**ight streamed in the window playing bright patterns across her face. Wait why were her curtains not doing their job? Light this early only meant one thing. What that thing was eluded Hitomi's still slumbering mind. All she wanted was to roll over, to ignore the annoyingly cheerful sun, and once again sink into her peaceful dreams of Van. Van! She leapt out of bed with such quickness that a cheetah would be jealous. Dashing towards the window in question she batted the offending pink curtains aside.

There he was in all his glory basking in the golden early morning light. Van lay with his head resting in his hands, left foot propped up on his right knee. Hitomi's jaw dropped at the sight of him, the word tanning sound to small for such an amazing sight, bathing in the light of the sun, came close. As angelic as he looked he must have heard her drooling for he opened on eye to look at her casually.

She looked like perfection to him. Hitomi sat on the window frame, her honey colored hair tussled from sleep caught the light just right to give her a halo. Her tank top clung to her chest where he fought his eyes not to linger. The top stopped short to reveal a smooth stomach, fallowing down the curve of her body he was mesmerized by her toned legs and lean arms. Most of all her eyes shown, sparkling just for him glowed with inner warmth. This woman didn't need wings to be an angel, her heart was large enough to engulf the world, and it belonged to him. _I don't deserve a girl like her_. _She is far too good for me _he thought.

Van sat up leaning heavily on his well muscled arms. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

His voice was low and warm sending chills rampaging across her skin. "Good morning handsome." She said crawling slowly towards him. _I can't believe I said that!_ Her mind screamed. _How else do you respond to being called beautiful?_ She blushed.

This time it was Van's turn to gape in aw. Her movements were graceful like a cat and almost too sensual to believe. The soft blush that adorned her cheeks made his mind reel. "Um… Hitomi…"

"Yes Van?"

He gulped. "Why are you crawling?"

"So I don't slip. I forgot my shoes in the room. Why do you ask?" She was almost next to him now.

"Hitomi… y-your… your"

"My what?" She looked down to see what his eyes were glued to. What she saw was her shirt gaping open to reveal more cleavage then she knew she had. She quickly sat down with a thud clutching her top closed, her face crimson.

"I- I'm s-sorry." He stuttered looking away ashamed, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"It's alright." She warped her arms around him, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. "You tried to tell me. Thank you."

Her breath was hot on his skin or was it that he was burning up. He smiled _She has no idea how much she torments me_. Van ran his fingers through her hair brushing the strands out of her face. _I have to change the subject before I say something stupid again_. "Would you like me to tell you how all our friends are doing?"

She looked up, her face mere inches from his. "Please."

He turned her around to cradle her back against his chest so they could both look out on the horizon as he spoke. It also eased some of the tension away. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about Merle first."

"She misses you. Claims that she has no one to pick on, but she's never had a true friend before you." He paused "I'm her brother not her friend. Though there are a few of her kind now living in Fanela, and a cat-boy by the name of Graydon has taken a fancy to her. She is lonely, I'm sure of it."

"How about Millearna?"

"Well, she is a good ruler and kind to her people. Not a month after Dryden left she send him a request to return. It stated that she needed his merchant mind to help recover losses from the war and make Astoria prosperous once more. He became one of her head advisers and she found that she had fallen in love with him after all. They are married once more, this time with no interruptions." Van smiled softly into her hair. "As of last month they found out that Millearna is with child."

Grinning Hitomi tilted her head back to look into Van's face. "Oh how wonderful for them. I don't need a reading to know that they will be happy after all."

"Who next?" He asked laying a soft chaste kiss on her forehead.

She quickly looked back out over the roofs, blushing. "Um…"

He took that as a clue that she didn't want to offend him, a very good sign. "Lets see, Allen gave up his title shortly after you left. He moved to Fried as is now an adviser and swords master to King Chid. Who is doing quite well for the youngest king in Gaea's history. Celena, Allen's sister has married Gaddes." Van shook his head. "He is a strange man. Celena has gotten rather good control of Dilandau. She can change into him at will, as well as back. Her temper tantrums have caused more then one fire, but are quickly contained. I think that covers all our close friends"

"Well what about…"

"Folken. I had his body buried next to father in the royal shrine. Escaflowne is once again in cased in stone. As I hope it will always remain."

They sat in silence gazing at the people below beginning their day. Hitomi took his right hand and laced her fingers between his. "If you want I can show you around Tokyo. This is a huge city; we live on the edge where there is more room." She swept her free arm through the air. "Over there is my school where we first met. There are so many things to see, so many things that are different."

"I would like that." He squeezed her fingers lightly. "I have one question."

"Ask away."

"Are all the people here like that?" He asked pointing down at the house that they shared a fence with on the left hand side.

There sitting on the porch was a woman wearing a full length blue Kimono with purple, torques and red butterflies embroidered on it, a gold Obi with a thin diamond pattern tied in a monster of a bow on her back. She had long brown hair with golden highlights falling over one shoulder in a braid that trailed down to her hips. The picturesque sight was ruined by the fact that she was playing a Ukulele and singing loudly.

**Y**ou had to be there to see how I got here

You had to be there with or without your underwear

But you're here and I'm thankful I made it

I'm not sure if you'll love how I played it

At the risk you'll unfavorably grade it

Here's what I'm going to do

Sing a little song for you…

Hitomi laughed. "**No one** is like her. One day its tea ceremonies, the next she is practicing archery in her yard or skinning rabbits. We all think she was born in the wrong time period or even wrong planet. Her name is Medina, she teaches history at my school. She once came in wearing full armor and carrying a sword." She smiled up at him. "You know maybe we should take her back to Gaea with us, she'd love it there."

Van's face fell. "I'm surprised she isn't already there. With all the people teleporting all over the place, we've had six land in Fanelia alone. The odd thing is they all seem to know where they are. What do you think is happening?"

She swallowed hard. So Gaea is seeing the effects of the anime too. "Van… I-"

"Van! Hitomi! How did I know I'd find you two up here?" Hitomi's mother stuck her head out the window. "Breakfast is ready. Please come in before Miss Medina launches into that awful song about hell."

Hitomi stood up brushing her pants off. "I think the song is funny. Mom thinks is offensive. Let's go in before Mamoru eats all the bacon, the little cannibal."

Van stood holding his hand out to help her with her balance. "What were you going to say?"

Hitomi stumbled in shock, but Van caught her around the waist before she fell. "I'll tell you later." She said separating from him and heading towards the window carefully. They climbed back into the house fallowed by the first verse of a new song.

**T**here's a special place in hell for you

There's a special place in hell for me

There's a special place in hell for each

And every member of society!

Feeling the notes ring a little too true Hitomi shut the window blocking out the rest of the song. She sent Van down to the kitchen ahead of her so she could change out of her pajamas. Once wearing a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top she went down the stairs and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Van was helping her mom place heaping plates on the large table. She smiled at the peaceful look that softened his features. "Any thing I can do to help?"

"If you would set the table dear that would be wonderful."

"Well you look like part of the family already Van." Hitomi's father straitened his tie as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you Sir, your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

Just then a loud battle cry was heard as Mamoru charged Van, plastic sword in hand. He swung hard and fast at the older boy.

Van quickly dodged each attack with the ease of familiarity. With one smooth downward swing the toy sword went flying out of Mamoru's hands, spinning across the floor to stop at Hitomi's feet. All Van was holding was a butter knife from the table, which he had just used to disarm her little brother. He wore a smug look as Mamoru came running up to him.

"That was so cool! How did you learn that? Can you teach me? Do you have a real sword? Can I see it? Please! Oh Please! Can I call you sensei? Are you a real samurai?" He spoke so fast it was hard to tell when he was taking in air, or if he was breathing at all.

"Mamoru! That was uncalled for! Apologize to Van right now." The mother in the room scolded.

"It is alright… mom, no harm done." Van pulled out Hitomi's chair for her, and then proceeded to sit down in his own seat next to her, with out even a glace at the head of the family whose jaw was nearly on the table.

He managed to close his mouth long enough to say "Well Hitomi you sure found a one of a kind guy."

_You have no idea_. She just nodded and grinned at Van, who smiled back at their silent little secret.

To Be Continued…

I apologize for the scene in the beginning. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week blame him. Yea that was longer then I intended. It was supposed to have more including my pair of reviewers. They will be in the next chapter… I SWEAR! I had to cut this short, but please review anyways!

Just a little farther. Press that little Review button. Or I'll not post the next chapter! I'll do it! Or is it "I won't DO it!"…?

What do you think of the neighbor? I'm Medina. The two songs are from **Doctor Sparkles** once again. Here is the rest of

'There's A Special Place'.

There's a special place in hell for you

There's a special place in hell for me

There's a special place in hell for each

And every member of society

There's a special place in hell for Adam

There's a special place in hell for Steve

There's a special place in hell for Lilith and Eve

And every loving combination they conceive of

No one's left out! Ain't it swell?

We each have a special place in hell!

There's a special place in hell for you

There's a special place in hell for me

There's a special place in hell for yours

And there's a special place in hell for mine

And if ya believes what ya hear

There's a special place in hell for everybody's, no lyin'

Ya know, honey, there's a whole lotta self-righteous people out there

Sayin' dey's right and everybody else is wrong

Point bein', why can't we set judgment aside

And all just get along?

There's a special place in hell for yellow

There's a special place in hell for green

There's a special place in hell for black and white and red

And each shade in between

There's a special place in hell for Moslems

There's a special place in hell for Jews,

For Christians, Hindus, Buddhists, Taoists, Pagans, Atheists,

And of course those who worship Satan too

No one's left out! Ain't it swell?

We each have a special place in hell!

There's a special place in hell for you

There's a special place in hell for me

See you next week!

banryuu


	6. Come To Me

Grrr. Very annoyed. The more I see other people's kids the less I want my own. Having a very bad day… scratch that, a bad week. I've been kissed by the shit fairy. I love my reviewers but I guess some people don't get my since of humor. The song about hell is one of my favorites I apologize if I offended anyone.

Okay so the last chapter was supposed to be the beginning for this part but ran a bit long. My two reviewers that responded will play parts in this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; Two blondes living in Oklahoma were sitting on a bench

talking...and one blonde says to the other:

"Which do you think is farther away... Florida or the moon?

"The other blonde turns and says "Helloooooooooo, can you see

Florida...?"

(Thank you vampiric-anime-lover you made me laugh.)

Far From Home

Chapter 6

**E**instein once taught that 'for every action there is an equal but opposite reaction'. While Murphy stated 'Whatever can go wrong, will'. Not only are they both proven right time and time again but people tend to hate Murphy for stating the obvious evil. Blissfully ignorant as usual Hitomi stood facing the modest breeze with her eyes closed, deeply inhaling the freshest of Tokyo air. The small realm that counted as the world she saw, was perfect. I reason for world peace stood a little ways back watching her with amused mahogany eyes.

"You ready to go before we end up like your brother?" Van asked making reference to the younger boy, who at the current time was having an intense argument with the vacuum cleaner.

"I guess so." She said tilting her head back to look over her shoulder. "I just don't know where to start. Tokyo is a big city. Don't want to overwhelm you." She smirked at him.

He shot her a look. "If you can travel around most of Gaea then this city should be no problem for me. What can you tell me about this place?"

He face went slack for a moment, eyes unfocused. "The city is huge, and there are multiple centers of shopping and entertainment. On the other hand, there aren't all that many really exciting "sights", such as you find in Kyoto, for example. That's because Tokyo really had negligible importance until the 17th century, and a lot of what was interesting and/or important has since been destroyed, either by fire, earthquake, or, finally, World War II. Progress, such as it is, hasn't helped, either. Old buildings of merit are routinely torn down to build relatively ugly office buildings, or their setting is ruined by putting one of those buildings right next to it. There is a little landmark preservation activity, hardly enough, yet. The "expressways", too, are also an inescapable eyesore from almost any point of view. Worse, they are almost always tied up." Hitomi blinked.

"Wow." Van just stared at her.

"Yea, that's one of the new abilities. Really helps in school. Other then that it's useless." She said running her fingers through her hair in an embarrassed sort of way.

"So that's why you always seem to know how construction in Fanelia is going." He said thoughtfully. "In your little speech you said the 'expressways' are bad, so how do we get around?"

"Walk. Most people do, or ride bikes. Then there are always-"

Just then a car flew past them, speeding down the radiantly street. Van jumped slightly, his right hand automatically going for his sword would be if it wasn't living under Hitomi's bed for the duration of his stay.

She took his hand and gave him a little smile. "Don't worry that's a car it is like a mix between a carriage and a guymelif. People use them to get around like a carriage, but instead of yorkels pulling them, it has gears and is powered by fuel instead of an energiest."

They began walking since a bus might be a bit traumatizing for Van. After a few stores he couldn't help but laugh at some of the silly things Mystic Moon people wear. He was just about to point out another girl with bleached platinum blond hair a dark tan, white and black makeup, a very glittery outfit teetering on platform sandals, when he bumped into a girl standing in front to a book store. "I apologize." He stated beginning to walk again.

"Wait!" She called jogging up to them. "Kanzaki? Hitomi is that you? I didn't recognize you out of the school uniform." She smiled. The girl was about the same age as the couple, sixteen. She had long wavy hair brown hair the ends were noticeably a much lighter shade of brown and hit her about mid back, which was very long considering that she was 5'8. Her blue gray eyes shown with personality as she grinned at them.

"Mina?" Hitomi questioned.

"The one and only." She smiled. Mina wore a black sleeveless shirt that had green laces crisscrossing up the sides, and a short green pleated plaid skirt over black pants. She looked over her shoulder frowning. "Kellie you are so slow!"

The person in question came walking up as slow as humanly possible. "You know I loath exercise." She stated plainly. Kellie was about average height for a Japanese girl, thus stated she was quite short. Her hair was brown and had red and brown highlights which shown brightly in the sun.

Hitomi recognized her as the girl that spent every P.E class sitting on the sidelines reading manga. She was dressed in a simple red top and black Dickeys pants.

"Hi Hitomi. Did you see the new anime, the one with you as the main character? I like it its different!" Kellie chirped happily, she green blue eyes fell upon Van who was observing the chattering girls as if they were a new species of wildlife. "Wow. Hitomi is he your boy friend!" Without waiting for a response to any of her questions she walked up and shook his gloved hand. "Did I say wow already? You look just like I main guy in the anime too."

"What is this ani-me you speak of?" He questioned before Hitomi could deter the subject.

"**What**? You've NEVER heard of ANIME?" Her jaw dropped when he shook his head. "M-mina..." Kellie looked close to tears.

"I'll explain; it's a type of show that's animated… Drawn by artists… well it's a really cool form of entertainment."

_Please don't mention Escaflowne. Please don't mention Escaflowne. Please don't mention Escaflowne_. Hitomi chanted in her head.

"Kellie is right you do look an awful lot like him."

"Who?"

**_Crap._** Hitomi felt like slamming her head into the nearest wall. Rapidly and Repeatedly. Why of all people did she have to run into to very large anime freaks how by now have probably memorized every released episode of that damn show!

Kellie took back over farther sealing Hitomi's fate. "Well, he looks just like you and that outfit is a perfect replica. If I didn't know better I'd say you were cosplaying as him."

"Yea, Hitomi we believe you wrote it not that Shoji something or other. Now that we see your boyfriend it had to be you."

"Well I-" Hitomi's mind races trying to find a way out of this mess. She was planning on telling Van on her own, but not like this.

"What was his name?" Van asked more then slightly suspicious.

Kellie took the pose of when he summoned Escaflowne "I Van Slanzar de Fanel summon thee Escaflowne! Sleeping dragon awaken!"

Van spun on Hitomi. "Van… I-"

The look in his eyes stopped her speechless. He grabbed her wrist and started draping her away "Sorry girls, we have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you." Though the words were nice the tone was not, he nearly growled them out through gritted teeth.

The girls looked stunned at the quick departure. Looking at each other in unison they asked "Did she call him Van?"

**V**an pulled Hitomi's arm roughly, dragging her in no set destination.

"Van I can explain!" People were full out staring at them, but he gave her no response. "Van! Please listen to me!" Nothing except a grunt to prove he heard her. "You're hurting me."

He stopped letting go of her abruptly. She fell hard on the side walk, tears in her eyes. "Van-"

He interrupted her. "What do you have to say? That you think I'm a joke! To show the world and laugh about me?" Before she could respond the Televisions in the window display of the electronics store they stood in front of came on with the latest episode of 'The Vision of Escaflowne'. He took one look at it and stomped off.

Hitomi got up dusting herself off before chasing after the rouge king. She may have been the school's track star but he had a head start. Van set a fast pace and was barely in sight. Hitomi didn't even pay attention to where she was, just keeping him in view was hard enough. Running up stair is always hard on the knees she ignored their painful protests. There he was stopped in a clearing in front of a small shrine at the top of the hill.

Van didn't turn to look at her though he could hear her ragged breathing. "Do you remember this place?"

She did. It was close to the school track.

"This place, I slew the dragon here." He stated kneeling to run his fingers through the grass in the spot which the land dragon took its last breath. "The first time you saved my life." He looked up at her with pain filled eyes. "Why?" He asked his voice breathy.

"It was fate Van. I never wanted this to happen you have to believe me." She Pleaded.

"I don't know why but I do."

"I was just as horrified when I found out. I-"

He interrupted her "Did you know since that **thing** started one drop of rain has yet to fall on Gaea? That the soil no longer yields more then weeds. What about the people that wish themselves away to the world they think is fantasy, just to fill our inns with people who can not pay. Who don't know how to live on a world they now call backwards!"

"I didn't know… I wish there was something I could do." She sat down in the grass next to him. "You wonder if you can even make it back. If your people are coping without you."

He let her wrap her arms around him and pull him close. "Don't leave me again. You said you would stay by my said but then you left."

"I don't want to part from you ever again Van. Don't worry so much. This will work out, we will figure something out."

"I hope so Hitomi…" He leaned in his face inposiply close to hers "I love you."

"Van I love you to." Their lips touched softly and briefly before they pulled apart.

Then they heard it, like a huge beating heart. Tha thump tha thump. The ground began to shudder and shake. "Van what is happening?"

"It is calling." He looked up at his glowing homeworld.

The crackling began, obseanly loud and the pillar formed around them. Something was not right. Van was being lifted into the air, but Hitomi felt a weight holding her down. "Van!" She strained to hold onto his hands.

"Hitomi!" Van fought the light that pulled him away. It sapped his strength and yanked him our of the grasp of the woman that loved him.

Hitomi was left kneeling in the grass alone. His voice calling her name on the breeze. It felt like a nightmare. She looked down cradling her bruised wrist. The tears lept form her eyes as she screamed into the sky.

To Be Continued…

Sorry it took so long the beginning had me stumped.

tear-drowned-angel- Kellie

professionaldooropener- Mina

I love all my reviewers!

If you don't review in the next 20 seconds, you'll  
fart so hard that your right leg will spasm and shoot straight out in  
front of you, sending sparks that will ignite the person nearest you!


	7. The Light in the Darkness

I'm so sorry! This is over three weeks late. You would have had it sooner, BUT when I was typing it the computer played a prank on me. I switch screens for one second, and came back and find it ALL squiggles on the far side of the page. I tried to undo it with no avail. So I tried to exit, so I could salvage what I had pre-saved… and stupid me saved the squiggles over my document. Lets just say I was too mad to rewrite everything over. I still kind of am, but I owe you all seeing this is the last official chapter! I'll try to make it a good one.

Disclaimer; Do you think the dunce that saved a ruined document over something so important could lay any claim to Escaflowne? I didn't think so. Then again I can always dream.

Far From Home

Chapter 7

**T**he sun beat down on a girl huddled in on herself, not from the climate but from the solid coldness that settled around her insides. Her screams of agony have long since subsided into, sorrowful weeping which ceased when her endless well of tears dried up, leaving her body racked with painful sobs. Hitomi was deep in morning, but no one was dead with the exception of her dreams.

I guess you could say this wasn't your average break up. Van didn't dump her, his planet did. Only the aching of her tense muscles trying to compete with the throbbing of the raw wound on her heart brought her back to the reality. Her body screamed at her, protesting the long exposure to the fetal position.

Numbly she uncurled herself and began to stand on shaky feet. No sooner had Hitomi stood then her knees began to tremble. With a sharp pain her legs began to spasm and quickly gave way, dumping her unceremoniously on a more padded part of her anatomy. Tears sprung to her eyes. Fighting them back she shook her head taking a deep shaky breath in the attempt to calm down. "Van wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity like this." She scolded herself, mumbling "Then again he wouldn't want me stuck here either."

She stretched her long legs out in front of the as if warming up for a race. It didn't take long for the abused muscles to loosen and the knots to work themselves out. With one last deep calming breath she began to slowly and steadily get to her feet. This time her stance was firm and her body had ceased the trembling that still affected her heart.

Walking to the top of the steps overlooking the red pillars and school below she stared out across the building tops with determination in her eyes. "What now?" She asked herself out loud not expecting a response.

Hitomi felt a sharp shooting pain encircle her wrist. Looking down her eyes widened in terror as the bruise darkened to a pitch black healthy bodies don't become. The pain spread up her arm and down her to her fingertips in unison with the stabbing darkness. She screamed until her lungs burned with the effort to continue breathing. The bizarre pelage spread over her legs and torso in record time. It crept up her neck spiking over her jaw, when it neared her eyes they widened and glazed over allowing her just enough time to choke out. "Why?"

The reply flowed around her like silk. "Retribution." The wind whispered.

Hitomi was plunged into a solid darkness thick enough to not be considered air. Her free fall swiftly came to an end when she impacted what must have been the bottom. Still slightly jarred she pealed herself off the ground. "Hello?" She called into the blackness. "You spoke to me before. Can you tell me where I am?"

The voice came out from inky dark, rich and smooth like expensive chocolate. "You who play with the lives of others, are you only concerned with your own?" I was a female's voice cultured and flowing with an edge of amusement or was it accusation, maybe both.

"No. I never meant to hurt anyone!" She spun around searching for the owner of the voice.

"Powers denied cause more damage then the same powers in the clutches of something dark."

"I'm just a normal school girl! I don't want to play with other people's lives!" Hitomi cried out.

"You are far too late on both accounts." The voice was mellow, if the being cared about the subject at hand it didn't show. "Questions later, now is time to watch the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" She croaked

As if by the wave of a powerful hand, Gaea appeared before her. At first look all seamed normal, though some how harsher.

"Take a closer look are your master piece." You could almost see a smirk to accompany the voice. On cue Hitomi was floating above the ground absorbing all the surroundings in horror. Wasteland, would be putting it lightly. This couldn't be Gaea, the lush beautiful land caressed by the mountains and loved by the ocean. No this had to be somewhere else a true hell on earth.

The soild was dry and cracked like a burn victim's skin. There was little to no signs of life. Trees were sparse and all that was left were little more then mangled sticks. Hitomi looked closer as she saw one of the trees moving. No, it was a person, or what was left of one. Its leathery flesh hung loosely off its withered frame, like extra fabric on a rag doll. Their breathing was labored in the thin atmosphere.

Hitomi was almost too afraid to ask. "Is everyone like this?"

"The survivors you mean?" The voice asked almost chiding her. "The few that are left to wander, yes, though some fare better by less honorable means."

In a blur of color all red, orange and browns Hitomi arrived in a city, if you could call it that. Most of the buildings lay in ruin, some still smoldering. The streets were littered with corpses and debris causing a stench harsh enough to bite at the senses. A few dirty and worn people congregated with raised voices and random battered weapons in hand. Your classic mob surrounding a woman protecting her children. They screamed obscenities, accused her of stealing, and hoarding food. From the look of it, her cries of innocence were truth. Truth and guilt mean very little when dealing with circumstances such as this. They converged on her till no screaming was heard anymore.

"Oh my God!" Hitomi looked away tears streaming down her face.

"Do you wish to see more?"

"NO! I don't want to see this!" She shrieked at the ever calm voice.

"Don't you wish to see your king?"

"Van? What will happen to Van!" Hitomi began to become hysterical.

A scene played out before her, a large mob of angry people tearing at the gates of the Fanelian palace. Chanting, that Van was a corrupt King. That he planed on enslaving them, by withholding his massive stores in greed. The gates opened, reviling a Van both prematurely aged from worry. He was just as dirty and starved as the people calling for his death. He tried to sedate them with no avail, they called for his seppuku. Again he tried to calm them, this time a large man stepped forward pushing Van to his knees, and with out blinking beheaded the young king. The mob raided the palace of the man they called their savoir only a year before, leaving his battered body in pieces laying in the dust.

Hitomi's knees gave out once more sobs racking her body. Words escaped her.

Though not the voice she always knew what to say. "Anarchy, nothing but violence, it won't help them for long. Why is that?"

Hitomi's eyes widened as the answers played past like a sped up film. The words spilled from her lips in a steady coherent flow. "The barrier protecting Gaea has dissolved not only from time but the stress placed on it due to the wishes and beliefs of thousands. With out the protection of the Atlantians the rain has ceased to fall drying the rivers and withering the plants. Once all the vegetation is gone the atmosphere will disappear. By the time astronauts make it to Gaea all life would have vanished long before they would ever notice. Leaving the beautiful planet a replica of the rock, called our moon." As she finished her monologue Hitomi blinked her eyes in disbelief, the sad truth and fate of the planet sinking in. Desperately she began to plead the voice, which seemed to know everything about this tragedy. "We have to stop it! We have to save Gaea as its people."

"We?" The voice questioned. "The correct term would be 'I' unless you have a mouse in your pocket."

"What can I do? I'm powerless, always have been."

"You want my help?" The voice baited the hook and waited for the fish to bite.

"Can you fix this? Can you save Gaea?" Hitomi felt a surge of hope course through her veins. Only to feel it sink back to the depths of the ocean floor of despair.

"You can not afford the price." It stated. "There is a way for you to save that doomed world, but are you willing to pay the price?"

"I would give anything!" She stated determined to right everything she just found out was her fault.

As soon as the words left her mouth she was no longer alone with the voice. "Don't!" The strong yet familiar voice of Fanelia's long dead Queen hit Hitomi like a slap in the face. "Don't make him suffer anymore!" Varie appeared by her side with hands clutching tight fists onto the striped fabric of her dress.

"I just want to save Van. I've screwed up again. I just cause him more pain and heart ached. How many times did he suffer because of me?" Hitomi turned on the mother of her beloved.

"Don't raise your voice to me child. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You should know that by now." Varie turned with her back to Hitomi, facing the image of the glowing world. "Her attitude is that of a selfish child but her heart is pure and her powers once trained would rival yours."

"Who is that?" Hitomi questioned, wondering whom the voice belonged to.

"Hush girl, let me speak to her or you may bargain off your soul or worse."

"My **soul**!" Hitomi gasped "What could be worse then that?"

Varie brushed her off. "She could work for you."

"I have no need of her services. Her power on the other hand." The voice purred. "Hitomi Kanzaki of Earth the price for rebuilding the barrier of protection will be all of your powers. You will be as you claim just a simple schoolgirl. To let all know of your sins you shall bare a curse upon your body. Do you agree to these terms?"

Hitomi looked to the draconian woman for approval. Varie nodded with a small smile proving that this was the best offer she was going to get. "Yes. May I request that I be sent home when you are done?"

With a small warm chuckle the voice conceded. "Agreed, shall we collect payment now?"

"Yes." Hitomi's eyes shot open as a liquid fire consumed her, it felt as if it was ripping its way from her insides out. A pink glow enveloped her form, pulsing in time with the acid pain coursing through her veins. Her screams fell on deaf ears.

To Be Continued…

Just kidding I'll give you the last little bit.

**A**fter being ripped painfully from the woman he loved, Van had been unceremoniously dumped onto the dry soil of his home world by the sadistic pillar of light. He lay in a undignified heap relearning the art of breathing. Taking a deep breath he turned his body out of the pretzel position he had been occupying a moment before. With a loud series of pops from his spine as well as the majority of his joints, he ended up on his feet with a sigh. "Hitomi why couldn't you come back with me?" He asked the air, who had about as much a clue as he did about the matter.

By the terrain he knew he was home, in the center of a large field just outside the capital city, Fanelia. "When I left Merle was helping the Ballston family prepare for their new baby. Which means she will be here in three, two…"

"LORD VAN!" The cat-girl screeched launching herself at her only family. "I'm so glad you're back Lord Van. I've missed you! How did things go on the mystic moon? Are all the people there as strange as Hitomi? Did you bring me anything?" Her tail ticked back and forth at each question. When she received only silence as an answer Merle looked up at her long time friend's sad face. "Where is she? I hope Hitomi was dropped right in the middle of a lake for all she made you worry." Merle huffed at the rudeness of anyone making Lord Van worry.

"She is not coming." He stated removing himself from her grasp.

"What do you mean Hitomi isn't coming? She has to come back Lord Van. She promised, didn't she?"

"Hitomi can't come back." Van began to walk towards the farmhouse Merle has shot out of at the first hint of blue light in the sky. "She is the cause of all this." He stated fluttering his hands at the dried and barren field.

"I knew it had to be her fault. That girl is nothing but trouble! I can't believe she-" Merle cut herself off. "You love her anyway don't you Lord Van?"

He nodded slightly, hiding his eyes behind the shadow of his bangs.

"Oh Lord Van…" Merle sighed hugging him in a comforting way. "I know this must hurt you Lord Van. I hate to see you hurt, but its okay that you are crying. Just let it out you'll feel better."

"Merle?" He questioned looking down at her.

"Yes Lord Van?"

"Merle I'm not crying."

"I just felt it though." Another drop hit her arm this time. "Lord Van! Its-"

"Raining." He finished for her in awe. By the seconds the fat drops became more and more frequent, till it was steadily falling. The parched soil drank the crisp rain up greedily.

"Wonderful!" Merle spun around dancing as if she too was soaking up the precipitation.

"Hitomi must have done this." Van stood blinking up into the drenching shower. That's when he saw it. A faintly glowing object hung suspended high in the air. "Hitomi?" He squinted through the beads of water, the pink light faded to nothing leaving the darkened being free falling head first towards earth. Van's shirt was plastered to his chest by the rain. He tore the poor red shirt from him flinging it aside as he sprung off the ground. Brilliant wings burst from his shoulder blades, propelling him upwards advancing on the falling girl.

She was descending so fast that she passed him approaching the ground, he pulled his great wings tightly to himself forcing his body into a dive. Van rapped his arms firmly around her drenched form, pulling them both upright. As gently as he could Van landed, it would have been a smooth touch down had his knees not given out collapsing under them both, from relief. He cradled her in his arms the adrenaline draining from his body. "Hitomi can you hear me?" He asked fear filling him that she may be injured from her lack of motion as well as her silence.

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. "I'm here Van." Her voice was weak, by her eyes held pure relief and happiness. "I'm just a regular girl now, not a seer anymore." She smiled up at him.

"That's all I ever wanted." He pulled her close into a warm embrace.

"Van." Hitomi blushed placing a hand on his chest pushing his away lightly.

His face was hurt, but before he could ask what was wrong she placed her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"Van. They cursed me for my foolishness."

He opened his mouth to ask who 'they' happen to be when Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Hitomi! What is it?"

"My punishment." She croaked out before throwing her head back. Her back bowing out, spilling rich white feathers out behind her in the form of large graceful wings. "Can you still love me?" Her voice was weak, her eyes held the fear of his repulsion.

"I never though you could be more beautiful." A true warm smile graced his lips. "Now you are stuck with me for good Hitomi Kanzaki. Seeing as we are a matching set."

"Oh Van." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Hitomi. Welcome home." His lips met hers as they melted together in an embrace that seemed to stop time, with the exception of the rain that fell intertwined with cascading pure white feathers.

**The End**.

Well sort of. I wasn't lying when I said this was the last chapter. BUT there will be an epiloge to seal the deal. Stay tune for the FINAL conclusion!

A/N. When describing the voice my (insane) friend said it should be rich and smooth like fancy melted cheese. Or like that rich cream straight from the cow. Still warm…. I'll stick with chocolate. Godiva. Lindt. Mmmmm Yummy. Anyone got a mop cuz I just drooled a big puddle.

Two blondes were in a parking lot trying to unlock the door of their Mercedes with a coat hanger. They tried and tried to get the door open, but they couldn't. The girl with the coat hanger stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and her friend said anxiously, "Hurry up! It's starting to rain and the top is down!"

Thank you ALL for reading. Thank you again you my two readers that had cameos. Please review! You've come so far as it is!


	8. Swords and Crowns

Anyone remember me? No? Well! I see I'm not loved!

Okay I'm done with that. It has been over a year and a half since my last post. The job I had at the time I could type while answering the phones. I wish I still worked there. Oh well if wishes where fishes… I'd still starve because I hate seafood.

Disclaimer; I tell you I own Escaflowne! I really do. Oh and I'm the next supreme ruler of the world. Yup that's right I own you too. There will be a massive coup of all the governments all over the world at the same time. Then all the dictators will kill each other off for power. That's when I move in; with my amazing skills for baking I will oppress you all with my mind control muffins! Did I mention I have an over active imagination. It will be cake not muffins.

Far From Home

Chapter 8 Conclusion

**C**hange comes when you least expect it. The sky above though unchanging for hundreds of thousands of year looks as it did before the 'New' moon was sighted. What was considered normal now resembles an empty space beside the cold lonely moon. The News Men and Scientists declared the phenomenon a passing asteroid after all.

She would never believe that something so large and full of mysterious life could just vanish. The eyes may be tricked but the heart knows the truth.

Pink curtains fluttered in the breeze, brushing her skin like a comforting hand. It felt like forever since her little girl disappeared with Gaea. Like a wistful dream they were both gone. Mrs. Kazaki pressed her warm wrinkled brow against the cool window frame in Hitomi's room. Pressing her had to her heart she knew that this was no longer Hitomi's room or even her home. It hadn't been for a very long time.

Looking down at her watch she sighed deeply letting her mind run through the list of ingredients for tonight's dinner in need of preparation. Distracted she wandered towards the open door. As she passed the end of the bed her foot struck something causing her to stumble. Kneeling down she let her work worn fingers caress a hard smooth surface. Pulling at the long cylindrical object she slowly revealed the scabbard hilt then pommel of a sword she knew only in stories. The assessorial crested sword of the Fanel Royal family lay before her as proof of not only her daughter's past adventures but of the ones yet to come.

Clutching the sword to her chest she closed her eyes a sent a silent plea. "Van please take care of her for me."

**H**itomi stood a still as possible while the strings of her dress were yanked this way and that. Her hand drifted up to rest over the strong pounding of her heart. Brushing her slender fingers over the silky fabric and finely detailed embroidery, she let her mind race.

"I never did get to tell my mother good bye, but I can't go back to earth anymore." She sighed. Her brow twitched as the laces tightened once more pulling her from the thoughts of her family she would never get to see again, or of Yukari who she would never have the chance to apologize to. No the only thing on her mind right now was… "Merle! Would you stop yanking! I think my stomach is being crushed into my spine!"

"If you can still complain it is not tight enough." The cat-girl stated simply "If you can't talk it will save lord Van a lot of trouble."

"Why you little- Oof" She wheezed trying to get at the girl still holding her firmly by the strings.

Merle sighed using her nails to loosen the ties considerably. "Fine have your way. Blue isn't a good face color for you anyways." Tying the bow quickly she stepped away from the taller girl. "You may only look half bad Hitomi, but you better make him happy!"

"Merle… I-" She started attempting to find the words needed to have a heartfelt moment with the half-cat.

"I don't care! If you're not ready Lord Van will come looking for you and didn't you scream earlier that it was bad luck?!" She stomped her foot with her hands on her hips.

A small smile appeared on her lips at Merle's way of saying that everything would be okay. The now or never attitude was just what Hitomi needed. "Well my hair isn't long enough to do anything with… and you said make up wouldn't help me at all… so what is left?"

A wicked grin spread across the younger girl's striped face. "You can try some of that make up, what little good it would do you… I'll be right back." With this last smart remark she dashed to the door. "And don't mess with the dress or I'll just have to tighten it back up!" She threatened over her shoulder as she darted through the doorway.

With a wince Hitomi let her had fall away from her ties. She made her way over to the vanity with its upright mirror. Cautiously she sat down on the matching stool. Carefully she applied black eyeliner, a little bit of light eye-shadow, and a pink lip gloss. The use of base and blush where both unnecessary; since Hitomi had the feeling that she would have a natural blush without any help. Now that her chore was complete her hands twitched with restlessness. She almost spun on the spot when she heard the door open once more. "Merle what are you up to?"

"Stand in front of the long mirror and close your eyes." Was the only response from the cat-girl with the wicked grin.

"Why?" Hitomi questioned while moving slowly upright. Dutifully she shut her eyes with a grimace. She took in a deep breath preparing herself for the next round of torture. Instead of a yank, pinch, or squeeze the gentle brush and slight weight of something solid settling on her brow was unusual and welcome.

"Well? Open your eyes already or I'll take it back!" The cat-girl threatened.

Emerald eyes fluttered open only to widen with shock and fully take in the stranger staring at her. Dainty embroidered slippers peeked out from under the long flowing skirt. Full and elegant the dress tapered up to hug her hips and slender waist. Gold and green vines weaved upon themselves starting in a point and forming a V across her torso and up to curve around the bodice and breasts. The neck line swooped out into a wide V modest yet reviling leaving both shoulders bare and smooth. Long formfitting sleeves attached and flowed down her arms coming to a point across the back of her slender hands. All the edges were bordered with thin exquisite vines expensive yet tasteful. The fabric was heavy yet silken and the palest shade of blue almost white.

A long slender neck adorned only with a simple gold chain and teardrop shaped emerald pendent. Matching earrings glittered framed by simmering golden brown hair. Full rosy lips open slightly on a little surprised O. Elegant curved nose and shockingly bright green eyes set of magnificently by the emerald accents. To finish of everything a circlet of thin plain gold had been weaved with tiny live vines budding with flowers of light pink, white, and blue.

"Well? Have you finally gone mute as I've always prayed for?" The high-pitched voice brought Hitomi back to the impatient cat girl staring at her.

"Oh Merle it is too wonderful. Everything is so perfect but may I ask why blue?"

"You wouldn't know would you?" She sighed more to herself then anything. "You asked for a white dress which does stand for purity but white gets dirty so easy and though you're only wearing this once, around here a white dress is only worn by people trying to show off their status. Neither you nor Lord Van are showy by nature, so this wouldn't suit you. There is also a Children's rhyme that everyone in Fanelia knows."

"Can you teach it to me?" Hitomi asked sheepishly.

"Let's see if I remember right." Merle paused and switched to a light sing song tone.

"_Married in White, you have chosen right,  
Married in Blue, your love will always be true,  
Married in Pearl, you will live in a whirl,  
Married in Brown, you will live in town,  
Married in Red, you will wish yourself dead,  
Married in Yellow, ashamed of your fellow,  
Married in Green, ashamed to be seen,  
Married in Pink, your spirit will sink,  
Married in Grey, you will go far away,  
Married in Black, you will wish yourself back."_

"Married in blue, love always true." Hitomi repeated "I like it." She said smoothing a hand down the front of her wedding dress. "In my time we say 'Something borrowed something blue, something old and something new."

"And a Sixpence in your shoe." Merle finished ticking the lines off on her clawed fingers.

"What? I've never heard that before!" The bride exclaimed.

"Well then you don't know anything." The cat-girl smirked "The placing of a silver sixpence in the bride's shoe is to ensure wealth in the couples married life."

"Do I need to do that?" Hitomi frowned

"Of course! Wealth in your marriage is also wealth for the whole country! I say we fill your shoes with money!" She grinned evilly pulling a bag of coins from a hidden pocket in her simple but elegant orange bride's maid dress.

"You wouldn't?" Hitomi began backing up to the foot of the bed, and finding though the gown was beautiful escape was not option.

"Wouldn't I?" Merle smirked grabbing Hitomi's shoulder and pushing her back lightly, letting the other girl land on the tall bed with a soft 'Oof'. Bending down she dropped one coin in each shoe. "Two should be good enough." She smiled in triumph.

"Oh! Its cold!" Hitomi kicked her legs making the coins slide back and forth in her slippers.

"Stop fussing and get up." Merle demanded "You'll spend enough time in bed later. It time for you to go."

Hitomi's cheeks flared red as Merle helped her up, straightened her dress and righted the crown that had begun to slip off to one side.

"Ready?" She asked the blushing bride as she ran claws through her bright pink hair one last time.

Swallowing hard Hitomi could only nod as nervousness set in. She let Merle take her right arm and lead her from the room and down the flight of stairs without stumbling. Two servants smiled slightly as they opened the massive wooden doors leading into the thrown room.

"I'm going first once I get to the end the music will change and then you start down. Don't rush. Don't dawdle. And most of all, don't worry Lord Van is waiting for you. I wish I knew why, but he must really love you to even consider wearing that stuffy suit and going through all this trouble." With that the younger girl gave Hitomi a quick hug before setting off down the aisle.

The longer she looked down the carpeted aisle the farther the distance seemed to grow. Closing her eyes she took as deep steadying breath, or as much of one that the tight dress would allow. The tempo of the music slowed taking on a deeper soothing melody. Opening her bright green eyes she began to walk slowly keeping her back straight and her head high. All the people staring was starting to unnerve her. She looked down trying to focus on just moving forward. After a few steps her eyes began to drift up regaining her composure.

That is when she saw him. Truly saw him, as if for the first time. Mahogany eyes locked with emerald. Van Fanel stood in a ridged military stance with his left hand clasping his right wrist behind him to hide his nervous fidgeting.

Soft suede dark blue boots climbed up his to his knees tied up the front with criss-crossing ribbons of gold and silver. His pants were fine linen, a deep navy blue, and tucked into the tops of his form fitting boots. A vest of red was overlaid with lace of the same blue as his pants, and boots. The red stood out in shocking elegance against the darker attire. Under the vest was a high collared shirt with long loose sleeves and stiff cuffs of the same pale blue almost white as Hitomi's dress. Around his neck was a familiar gold chain and pink stone Atlantian pendent. Over his shoulders was a long rich cape with gold ties and the Fanelian crest over his heart. His ever messy black hair was smoothed only slightly by the weight of his crown.

A small serene smile lit up his handsome tan face and deep mahogany eyes. Then suddenly she was beside him as though the journey was over too quick and yet not quick enough.

With ridged formality Van turned his long cape to the side leaving his left arm free while the fabric draped over obscuring his right side. His now free hand clad in gentlemen's formal gloves rose to accept Hitomi's right hand.

She delicately placed her hand in his larger one; feeling the warmth radiate through to warm her all over. With a smirk he lead her up small stairs to where the clergyman waited. "You look beyond beautiful." Van whispered locking eyes with her once more.

**T**he rest of the ceremony was a blur with long passages about marriage, fidelity, loyalty, and companionship. Not a word was spoken of Love but it needn't be said out loud as the couple remained entranced with each other from the vows to the placement of the ornate gold rings in to the right hands. (In Europe it's the right hands. Only America and countries following their lead do it on the left hand. It changed because the belief that there is a vein in the right hand that goes directly to the heart and therefore a stronger bond. Fanelia has a medieval Europe base so it only makes since to go with those traditions.)

The kiss though light and chaste sent a shock of electricity coursing through the couple's veins.

The music began once more as Merle lead the procession out of the thrown room and down to the spacious ball room.

**T**he first to come congratulate the newlyweds was none other then Queen Millerna. She approached them with a large smile and a warm hug for the Bride. In a light Lavender gown she glowed radiantly as her still scruffy husband hovered behind her. "Well you are finally together! Took you long enough." She laughed happily

"Thank you Millerna." Hitomi smiled back taking Van's hand in her own once more. "I see you had a change of heart as well. Dryden it is good to see you again. Van told me the news congratulations."

"Yes, we are very lucky to have this second chance." Dryden smiled letting his right hand rest on the small baby bump that happened to be forming on Millerna's formally flat stomach. "Should we be expecting little messy haired children from the two of you soon?"

Van began to choke on the wine he had been sipping as Hitomi's face took on varying shades of red.

"Now, now Van do _**not**_ drink too much, or sleep is all you'll be **getting** tonight." A warm voice chided from behind them.

"Allen." Van warned his cheeks flaring, but he set the goblet down never less.

The former knight approached and bowed deeply to the group. "I pray that I am not intruding."

"No Allen I think you are just in time." Dryden smiled "I was just about to give the young King here **pointers** for tonight."

"Yes in all things he has needed advice on **technique**." The two older men shared conspiratorial looks.

Millerna took Hitomi's arm and began to lead her away. "Why don't you come with me, I'm absolutely starving." Seeing Van's plead for help from the ladies she added "Van must learn to never keep a pregnant woman from her food it could get **dangerous**."

Once away from the men she turned to Hitomi once more. "If you don't stop blushing so hard your cheeks will bruise." She warned "I take it you'll need some advice too."

"Millerna… no… please… just…" Hitomi tried to plead through her embarrassment.

The older Queen's hands firmly grasped her shoulders to silence Hitomi's protests as well as to keep her from running. "All you need to remember is to relax. You love him right?"

Hitomi let some of her fear and embarrassment fade. "More then anything."

Millerna continued "No matter what remember that. Goings on between a man and his wife are privet, natural, and beautiful. Don't hide your feelings from him. Van tends to be clueless about women in general, but he really tries hard to understand you."

"Thank you Millerna." Feeling more comfortable then she had for a long time Hitomi too her friend by the hand. "Let's get something to eat. That is if you think Van can survive on his own"

"Does he have his sword with him tonight?" Millerna questioned

"No I don't think so." The new bride mused

"Alright then the men will be fine." She laughed her long golden waves of hair shimmered in the light.

**T**he night progressed with much laugher, good natured teasing, and dancing for those willing to participate. The most shocking dance partners were Merle and a handsome cat-boy a few years older then her. He had bright red hair and spots. Hitomi deducted that his name was Graydon without being introduced.

As the guests got merrier by the glass full Van made sure that he and his new wife were served only juice to make it look like the vino others shared. (You know Hitomi can't hold her liquor from the dinner in Asturia.)

Van leaned over to whisper in Hitomi's ear. "It is getting late." His warm breath caressed her neck.

She nodded squeezing his hand under the table.

Escorting her silently as not to gain the attention of their friends Van led the way from the ballroom. Had they been noticed more good natured teasing would have followed them out.

Millearns who was also refraining from vino for other reasons turned to Allen with a smirk. "Are you jealous?"

Setting his glass down he smiled back "Not in the slightest. I wish them both the best."

"So you really are over her?" The golden queen prodded.

"I don't think I ever loved her the way he does. I need someone more mature anyways." Allen's blue eyes met her purple ones. "How is your sister Eries fairing?"

**O**nce the solid wood door of the King and now Queen's chambers shut the couple heaved a sigh of relief.

Without bending over for the prime reason that she didn't know if she could; Hitomi used one foot to remove the other's shoe. Glad to be free of those a lest she walked over to the vanity and began to remove her earrings first. Strong arms rapped around her slender waist. "Van?" She questioned as he rested his head on her bare shoulder. "Your crown will fall off."

He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck. "Let it fall."

Van's breath was hot on her skin. Gently she removed her flower woven crown and placed it on the vanity. Then she lifted his heavy more elaborate one and set it beside hers. Slowly she turned in his arms to face him. Hitomi hugged him to her placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Can I take off your cloak?" She asked explaining "It seems heavy."

He nodded without lifting his head.

Carefully Hitomi unfastened the ties holding the large weighty mass of fabric. Lifting is off his shoulders she looked around for a place within reach to hang it. Draping it over the vanity stool she let the heavy cloak cascade over trailing on the floor. When she turned her head back to look at the man holding her and was startled that she was not looking a wild black hair instead she was caught by the deep mahogany eyes.

Van's intense gaze made her knees week as he trailed is hands up from her waist. Her breathing hitched as strong hands lightly grazed her chest and continued upwards without stopping. He then paused to remove the gloves letting them drop to the floor. His bare calloused hands gently stroked her neck and fluttered across her jaw. Cupping her face he brushed the hair away from her eyes and leaned in.

Instinctively Hitomi's eyes fluttered shut as his lips captured hers. Lightning warmth melted her insides. She responded tentatively kissing him back with tenderness.

Van released her lips as he stroked her cheek "Well Hitomi Fanel I love you and that is more then enough for me."

"Well Van Fanel if you stop now I might just have to hit you." She rapped her arms around his neck pulling him back to her.

"Do you love me, my violent little wife?"

She answered him with a passionate kiss spreading heat through his veins. As they continued to kiss with ever growing need he began backing up towards the bed. Once the back of his knees hit the bed he went to sit down and pull his bride after him. This did not go as planned; for as soon as he sat down he leapt right back up with a startled 'yip'.

"What is wrong Van?" Hitomi asked confused.

"I- I sat on something." He stuttered embarrassed "If Merle is playing a trick-" He trailed off once he saw the object that assaulted his posterior. Reaching down he grasped the item in disbelief. "I thought it was left behind on the mystic moon."

Hitomi watched with laughter filled eyes as he caressed the Fanelian crested sword. This is the man she fell in love with. Bound by duty, honor, and the immaculate since of **bad timing**; Van Slanzar de Fanel her husband and true love.

**H**ot water poured from the faucet soothing her hands as the clink if dishes in the sink resounded through the kitchen. A small frown accentuated the wrinkles plaguing Mrs.Kazaki's forehead. The last of the dishes wash and dried by automatic reflex.

After the discovery under Hitomi's bed hours earlier her mind was constantly running on the safety and health of her oldest child. She had even placed the sword next to her on the counter as she had prepared, cooked, and served dinner to her husband and young son. After a warning glare to her husband and a few firm smacks on the back of the hand to Mamoru; neither male dared ask about the sword taking up residency on the kitchen counter.

Turning off the faucet she dried her hands and reached for the scabbard without looking. Encountering soft petals she drew her had back quickly. In surprise she looked over but instead of a long battle worn sword something else had taken its place. A circlet of thin plain gold that had been weaved with tiny live vines budding with flowers of light pink, white, and blue. A beautiful delicate crown lay before her. Taking it in her hands she held it to her chest. Tears leapt to her eyes knowing her little girl was where she was always destined to be.

**The End!**

AN: Wow I'm sorry, I had a bit of trouble with the bedroom scene first it was dry and repetitive then well… The rating almost went up. I had planed all a long to have the two items switch places. The crown to show her mother that she had found peace and happiness the sword to symbolize Van has being whole and the guardian protector of Hitomi forever.

Something that really moved me is that Van is never without his gloves. (Unless it is a flash back and he is little) So for him to bare his hand is almost like bareing a part of his soul. It shows care, gentleness and emotion... mabie I'm reading too deeply into it after all I wrote it.

I Finally finish a story! OMG! I know I'm going to have to go back and edit later but… I really have to go to the potty and wanted to post this for you all first. I'm sorry about the flow being messed up at parts and the end… well.

Its over. Thank you all that even considered looking at my story after my LONG absence. Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Please tell me what you think. Any votes for a more detailed bedroom scene?

Banryuu


End file.
